


we didn’t know we could reach the stars (until we did)

by ThatAj



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Ficlet, M/M, One Shot, Open Relationships, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Public Sex, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, domestic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAj/pseuds/ThatAj
Summary: Brian’s finger traces the cupid’s bow of the lips below him and Justin, either in some light stage of sleep or from reflex, purses his lips together to touch a kiss to Brian’s fingertip.In the dark room, Brian rolls his lips between his teeth, catching anything before it reveals itself.“I’ll be back soon,” he whispers to the silent room.Or the one where Brian goes to the backroom and comes home (always, always, always) to Justin.
Relationships: Brian Kinney (Queer as Folk)/Other(s), Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48





	we didn’t know we could reach the stars (until we did)

**Author's Note:**

> Please mind the tags.

Brian stands in the doorway, tracing the swell of Justin’s ass under the duvet with his eyes. He strides towards the bed, soundlessly, his path practiced to avoid any creaks in the floorboards. He bends over Justin’s sleeping form, passed out right after dinner. The gallery had him working long days setting up for the opening. Not Justin’s, not yet, but his day was coming. Not long now. 

Brian’s finger traces the cupid’s bow of the lips below him and Justin, either in some light stage of sleep or from reflex, purses his lips together to touch a kiss to Brian’s fingertip.

In the dark room, Brian rolls his lips between his teeth, catching anything before it reveals itself. 

“I’ll be back soon,” he whispers to the silent room.

He shrugs on his leather jacket as he opens the door and steps into the corridor. 

The deep bass hits his heart before his ears and he feels his veins pulse in time to the thumpa thumpa. He avoids placing his elbows on the sticky bar as he orders a good bourbon to knock back and a better one to sip. He lets the spicy liquid settle between his back teeth as he surveys the room. He takes a lap as he lets the dark liquor warm up his insides until they match the heat of the hot throbbing bodies, dampening his skin with sweat and the scent of sex permeating every pore.

He places himself between two shorter, but attractive, men, letting his body bend and flow as the bass settles in his stomach.

A blonde, a few inches taller than Brian, slides up to him, his shoulders pumping below a wide grin. His shirt is off and Brian’s palms itch to touch the furry chest before him, the muscular build, so different from his own. He reaches his hand out and runs a fingertip along the man’s bicep, collecting a drip of sweat and bringing it to his mouth, pursing his lips, and touching it to the tip of his tongue. 

The man’s smile widens and his eyes, pool blue, light up. He grabs Brian’s hand and holds it to his chest, his nipple forming a peak beneath Brian’s touch, despite the damp heat in the air, and spins around, presses the curve of his ass against Brian’s groin. His hips twist to the music, and Brian feels the firm globes of his ass rub along Brian’s fattening cock. Brian palms the man’s own hardening length the through rough denim and whispers, “Backroom.” It sounds like a statement but it’s a question. 

The man nods, droplets of sweat shaking from his tousled hair onto Brian’s shoulder, his neck.

Brian’s curls his index and middle finger through the man’s belt loops and navigates them toward the black lights and groans of the backroom. The man quickly unbuckles his belt and thumbs open the buttons to his fly. He eases his jeans over the swell of his ass and Brian’s hands move like a marionette puppet, controlled by someone else, as he cups the flesh, his fingers barely reaching the tender skin of the small of his back.

He tears open a lube packet and pours it over his fingers, circling the man’s hole before dipping the tip of his thumb in, spreading it, easing his index finger in as far as the first knuckle, playing with that ring of muscle. He slides his middle finger in alongside, gently but firmly pressing further in, dropping his forehead to the man’s broad shoulder, trying to hear the obscene wet noises of fingering him over the echoes of the base and the chorus of men getting off around them. He wastes no time in preparing him and expertly gloves up with one hand, the lubed hand coming around to stroke himself before sliding in. 

The man braces both his hands on the wall in front of them as Brian fucks him with long, rhythmic, strokes, pressure building in his guts and balls, pleasure like sparks of electric current dancing on his skin. His movements shorten, become erratic as he chases that sliding into place feeling that courses through his veins as the man’s head drops back onto Brian’s shoulder, the stubble from his cheeks this side of scratchy and painful against Brian’s neck. Brian’s hand slides down to the man’s belly, soft and covered with a thatch of hair. Brian weaves his fingers through the coarse hair over soft curving skin and tugs slightly, pulling a groan from deep in the man’s gut. His strokes evolve into arhythmic short jabs, fucking him deep and fast, until Brian’s limbs stiffen and he freezes and spills into the latex barrier between them. 

He pulls out, pulling the condom off and tossing it onto the floor already littered with the refuse of fucking.

He pours more lube on his palm, as he strokes the man, thumbing his slit to pull more bubbles precome out, slicking his way even more. With each stroke, he runs his thumb along the big pulsing vein on the bottom of the man’s cock, as whimpers and moans spill from the man’s lips, no longer stretched into a jovial smile, twisted and open, lips bitten-red, until he spills hot and wet onto Brian’s fist and the wall in front of them. 

Once at home, Brian pulls off his clothes in the entrance way and pads naked and barefoot to the shower, quickly washing off the sweat and sex. His wet hair drips onto his shoulders as he pulls on soft pants.

Easing between the covers, he pulls Justin’s smaller frame into him. Justin’s head twists around and Brian can see his smile even in the dark.

“Had fun?”

“Didn’t mean to wake you,” he tangles his fingers in Justin’s soft locks. “Shhh, go back to sleep.”

“Mmm,” Justin thrusts back until Brian can feel something sturdy and solid between Justin’s legs.

He traces a finger around the flared base. “How long have you had this in, hmm?”

Justin speaks around a grin, “Since you texted you were on your way home.”

Brian eases his soft pants down around his ankles while he pushes against it, earning a moan and Justin spreading his pale thighs. He rocks it back and forth, stretching Justin’s hole and pulling more notes of pleasure from him as he rolls to his stomach, legs spread, thrusting against the mattress. 

When Brian finally eases the plug out, he admires Justin’s stretched and gaping hole, the dark surrounding them now a murky blue light as his eyes adjust. He reaches behind himself for a condom and tears it with his teeth, sliding it on with one hand as his dips three fingers in and out of Justin’s wide hole, tugging, pulling on the skin there. Justin’s legs slide further apart, the creamy globes of his ass lift slightly into the air. 

Brian pulls Justin onto his side and slides in, wrapping his arms around his chest and the flat muscles of his stomach, pulling his back against him. He reaches into the tight space between them and traces the skin where it stretches around his cock. He’s seen it a million times, he can picture it pink and shiny with lube. Sliding that hand out, he wraps it around Justin’s cock and starts rocking into him.

Justin’s hips thrust forward and back, pushing his cock into Brian’s fist with every thrust forward and back against Brian’s hard length, massaging that bright and shiny spot inside him with every roll of his hips back. They dance back and forth that way until Justin stills and his lips form a perfect _o_ around a groan ripped from his gut and he goes limp in Brian’s arms. 

Brian pulls out and pulls the condom off, tossing it into the wastebasket by the bed. He holds his come covered hand to Justin’s mouth as his pink tongue darts in and out from spit-shiny lips licking it clean as Brian tugs his length, jerking himself off until he paints Justin’s cheeks with his release and drops his shower-sweat soaked head to Justin’s shoulder. He rests there a moment before moving as if to get up.

Justin’s fingers wrap around Brian’s wrist, stilling his movements. “No, just let’s sleep like this. Clean up in the morning.”

And Brian knows that one of them will wake the other, as the deep golden rays of late morning tiptoe their way in between the slats of their blinds, mugs of hot coffee in one hand, warm wet washcloth in the other.

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments and kudos fill a void in me that my therapist would like me to address. 
> 
> I’m thatajthings on tumblr.


End file.
